Momo's days at ALPG
by Catmug8000
Summary: Momo Momone has just begun her freshmen year at the famous Australian ALPG high school. she soon becomes aware that half of its students aren't fully human. she eventually falls for one of these monster pupils. a Nitro named Taya Soune. Momo will have to fight through yanderes and school queen bees to achieve love, will she succeed? Cover image: Harunyan101 (updated and edited)
1. First Day Hassels

A bell rang signalling the start to the school day, or new school _year_ to be exact. A peach pink haired girl looked up slightly startled at the sudden noise but smiled when she realised it was the beginning of her first day of high school. 'yay I'm so excited, lets do this' the small girl said as she made her way into the building.

This is Momo Momone, a freshman to the Academy of the lyrical &amp; physically gifted (or ALPG for short) Momo used to go to a sport dedicated school which is why she can run so fast and can lift heavy object without so much as breaking a sweat. Yet despite these talents Momo is actually quite short, 4,9 to be exact. Since she lived so far away from her primary school she was the only yr 7 from her old school to attend this high school.

Momo's peachy pink hair flowed behind her as she made her way to her homeroom which was 8D '8D huh… ok I'm in the D section of the building but now I need to actually find it' Momo thought to herself. She grew slightly nervous as the section where her destination was become more less maintained and eerie looking. The occasional creak of locker door hinges made Momo think that she wasn't supposed to be here. "H-H-Hello?, anyone here I'm kinda lost" Momo said in a semi-quiet, nervous voice. "you don't look like your from 'round here little girl, what are you doin' here?" replied a menacing feminine voice. "I'm just trying to find my homeroom I'm a freshman here and I don't know anyone who can help me" Momo said back trying to sound confident.

The source of the feminine voice emerged from the darkness of the hallway revealing a what appears to be a senior student with short brown hair, hazelnut coloured eyes and quite a revealing version of the school uniform which was a white top with a coloured bow of the students choice (female uniform exclusive), a skirt (but on this older student it looked like it could barley cover anything _discrete_, the male uniform were shorts or pants). The top also included a mini cape with a border that matched the students bow colour. "so no friends huh?" the senior student said with a…. semi- nice voice, Momo nodded in reply. "well your not gonna survive long here, sweetheart" a new voice said, it sounded more mature and slightly lower tone then the brunette girl. The voice came from a girl with _really_ long pink hair which was paler then Momo's hair, she was really tall, just a bit taller then the brunette girl and had something less revealing but due to the size of her chest the shirt slightly exposed her stomach. "i-i-I'm not?" Momo said questionably, "not even a week, princess peach" the pinkette replied. "whats your name, midget?" the brunette asked. "Momo, Momo Momone" the shorter girl answered. "…Momo, huh well then we're normally not this nice to people like you but I guess you deserve some introduction, I'm Luka Megurine and this is Me.." "Meiko Sakine" Meiko finished for Luka. "well nice to meet you Luka-san and Meiko-san, but I better head over to my homeroom" Momo said politely, "at the moment, you little rascal, your not going anywhere, we still have to punish you for intruding on OUR hallway" Meiko said menacingly. "Mei, leave the girl alone, its only her first day and she has no friends, go easy on 'er" Luka replied. "…nah" Meiko said quickly before she lifted Momo by the collar of her uniform and pinned her up against the wall. "MEIKO! STOP THIS IS TOO MUCH" Luka shouted full of concern. "SAKINE, MEGURINE WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" boomed a rather husky masculine voice Momo lookd to her right the best she could since Meiko was still holding her by her shirt collar and saw a boy round her age, slightly taller and with dark blue hair and piercing yellow eyes. He also wore a monocle which to Momo was quite strange for someone this age and in this time. 'who on earth wears monocles anymore?' Momo asked herself as she slightly forgot the situation she was in. "ahhhhh Soune, nice to see ya, how you been dragon skull?" Meiko asked. 'dragon skull?, why would Meiko call this kid dragon skull?' Momo questioned. "drop. Her. Now, Meiko before I get the next teacher I see on duty" the boy said threateningly. "tsk, tsk Taya, always ruining my fun" Meiko said before turning to Momo, gave a 'don't let me catch you here again' look before dropping Momo to the ground who sunk to her knees from the fast, surprisingly high fall to the cold, hard tiled ground. "well we better head off to homeroom, come on Luka" Meiko said before heading off to the direction of the blue haired boy, they butted shoulders before the young lad headed in Momo's direction with a sympathetic look. Momo then heard Luka's voice to her left. "I am so sorry about Meiko's behaviour, dear" she then walked off.

"are you alright?". Momo turned around to see the blued haired boy crouched down to her level on the floor. "yeah I-I-I'm fine…who might you be?" Momo asked, "hmm? Oh yes I'm Taya Soune, one of the schools prefects. What about you?" Taya asked politely "I'm Momo Momone" Momo said with a smile. "it's a pleasure to meet you, miss Momone, I believe you need help getting to homeroom?" Taya asked. "yes I do need some direction, I'm in 8D". "that's lucky cause that's where I am, I can take you there if that's what you would prefer?" Taya asked with a quirky tone. "yes that'll be great Soune-chan". "since we're now technically friends now you may call me Taya". "well then if that's the case Momo suits me". They both smiled and walked off down the hall talking about anything that comes to mind.


	2. New Friends and Enemies

When Momo and Taya finally reached their homeroom 8D the first thing Momo thought about was where she was going to sit, it may the first day of the school year so most likely the seating chart might have been refreshed, but Momo was concerned that certain groups liked to sit in the front or back of the class in _very_ specific spots. 'Ok Momone, get a hold of yourself, there's only you, Taya and two other kids… I wonder who they are?'. Momo thought to herself as she looked at the two other kids. One was a girl 'round Momo's age (well they all the same grade so of coarse their the same age), and the other was a boy.

The girl had really long pink tinted silver hair that reached her calves, blazing red eyes and an interested look on her face. The boy on the other hand was slightly taller then the girl and had short flaxen blonde hair tied in a ponytail though his fringe was spiked up in different and crazy directions. He had cerulean blue eyes and had a calmer look on his face, though it looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "I wonder if I can become friends with them" Momo said quietly to herself. "taken an interest in those two huh?" Taya piped up from the front of the classroom. "yea kinda, are they friendly? I was wondering if I could become friends with them" Momo asked her blued haired companion. "sure they are the boy over there is actually my best friend Len though to be honest we are basically polar opposites" Taya answered. "really? How?" Momo asked curiously, she then took a seat next to Taya. "well for starters, he is **always** getting into trouble, then theres me, a prefect, straight A student… I wonder if he will get a detention at all today?" Taya wondered. "I'll give you my kung pao chicken if your right" Momo betted. "oh really? Challenge accepted" Taya said confidently

For the next ten minutes (they were waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive) Momo was asking question after question after question, from why was the teacher so late? To whos the strictest teacher? That's when Taya asked, "did you even go to transition day?" "no I was sick with the flu that day" Momo replied

"ah the flu so god damn annoying!" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Len standing there with the girl just behind him. "hey Len whats up? Asking if I can bail you out next time you get a detention?" Taya asked jokingly "oh haha butler boy" Len said sarcastically "but no, I was just wondering when you got a girlfriend?" "what!? No! this is Momo Momone she completely new here since she wasn't here on transition day" Taya said. "oh your Momo! I was wondering why you weren't here, your much cuter then I thought" the girl said "I'm Tei Sukone by the way, nice to meet you" Tei said. They shook hands and Len and Tei took seats behind Taya and Momo.

Right at that moment the teacher walked in, he was short (shorter then Momo) and had a red afro, one of his eyes was a bit weird, it looked like he has seen many fights and judging by his looks (which Momo doesn't do often) he looked like he doesn't take no for an answer. "alright you little maggots wheres everyone else at?" the little man said turning to the quad. They looked around and saw that no-one else had in fact even turned up, it was just Momo, Taya, Len and Tei. "we don't know sir we weren't paying attention to see if anyone else arrived, but I do recognize some of the students that I saw in the yard, so their probably wagging" Tei answered the teacher. Momo was really taken back by the attitude of their new homeroom teacher, he actually calls his students 'little maggots' she had a feeling that she would have to put her head in this year so then didn't end up in countless detentions.

That's when Len being the idiot he apparently is started to laugh but tried to stifle it. He was doing horribly at said task. "whats so funny pretty boy?" the teacher asked threatingly. "n-n-nothing sir *giggle* nothing at all *giggle*" Len replied trying to sound normal. The small teacher walked up to Len, kicked him in the shin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "now, you listen here boy, I have taught scumbags like you in the military camps, fought in the war and have been a warden in juvenile detention centres, you **_realllly_** don't want to push me, ya hear!?" the teacher asked, daring Len to push it. Len looked like he just saw a ghost when he relpied with: "y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir whatever you say sir" Len said trying not to scream in pain from the teacher's painful kick to the shin. "that's what I thought, watch your pie-hole boy you last a day with your attitude" the teacher said back. And as if on cue the rest of the class came in, the moment they saw the soldier/warden/high school teacher, they all groaned in displeasure that they had such a strict, up-tight teacher. "right you little daisies, why were you so late?" the teacher asked with agitation.

When no-one replied to the teacher's question that's he exploded in anger. "ALL RIGHT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES OF AIR BREATHING MONGROLS ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY WERE ALL OF YOU…. ALMOST FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE TO CLASS!?" the teacher boomed. This caused almost basically all said late students to whimper, Momo even saw several kids with teary eyes. That's when a girl with messy darker blonde hair spoke up "w-w-w-we were late sir, c-c-cause there was a morning assembly in the hall sir, we were meant t-t-t-to be here at t-t-this time s-s-s-sir" the girl said, fear coated her voice as she spoke. "whats ya name, girly?" the teacher said calmly, "SeeU sir" SeeU answered. "alright then, SeeU and the quad of students over in the corner are free of detention the rest of ya'll get a half lunch for not informing me, got it mutton-heads?" the teacher said. Everyone then nodded.

"good now that we're all here let me start with an Introduction, my name is Mr, George Canine but out of the respect you lot call me Sargeant Canine. Ya hear?" said, again everyone nodded with few students replying with a faint 'yea'. "ok now I will mark the roll, if I mispronounce your name, correct me got it?", once again everyone nodded.

"ok then, Miku Hatsune?"

"here, sir"

"Rin Kagamine?"

"present"

"Len Kagamine?"

"yo"

"ah, so that's your name Mr. Attitude huh?" Len nodded in response.

"Taya Soune?"

"here"

"Tei Sukone?"

"here sir"

"Albert Big?"

"Big Al suits me better sir, if you don't mind"

"yes of coarse, SeeU, I know you're here"

"righty oh sir"

"Kaito Shion?"

"yo Sarge"

"… it says you were held back for… 2 YEARS!? Goodness graces boy I'll work you so hard you will be a skeleton by the end of the year". This comment made Kaito gulp.

"alright then back to business, Momo Momone?"

"here"

"you look intelligent there girlie, keep Mr. Attitude here in line"

"I'll do my best sir" Momo replied

"hey!" Len retaliated

"shut up Mr. Attitude, Gumi Megpoid?"

"here sir"

"alright a full house, good now to begin the lesson" but before could start, Len piped up… again. "what subject do you teach Sargeant Canine?". The blonde boy asked. "I teach P.E and Science, now shut your mouth before I stitch a zipper on it" that shut Len up for the rest of the lesson.


	3. Of Monsters and 300 Meter Running Tracks

Finally after homeroom and Drama (both of which were uneventful) it was recess, Taya, Momo, Len and Tei went to the Oval to have whatever it was they had to eat. Being the only one to not attend the transition day, Momo had a lot of questions. "so what is the meaning of this school?" the peach haired girl asked. "well the lyrical part is obvious, this is partly a music school" Tei answered. "well what about the physical part, is this fitness school too?" Momo asked again. She grew worried when none of her new friends answered.

"…..well, you know that recently that scientists discovered that we're not alone right?" Len asked with a hint of…. Concern? Momo nodded, remembering the news report that she saw a couple of weeks into the school holidays. "wellllll the physical part is that the school is half filled with extra-terrestrials, like vampires, zombies, dragons… anything of that nature" Taya explained.

'oh ok then that's fine… wait…. WHAT!?' Momo realised.

She attended a school full of MONSTERS!

Her friends could obviously see Momo's distress and tried to calm her down. "ok Momo its ok every creature that attends this school are NOT hostile" Tei said. "h-h-h-how w-w-w-would y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-know?" Momo asked full of worry. "uhhhh cause I'm one of them? A Vampire?" Tei said hoping that Momo won't have some kind of seizure.

"…please don't eat me…" Momo pleaded. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I have all the blood I need right here" Tei then held up a flask of what probably appears to be blood. "O-o-o-ok good… I'm sorry guys" Momo apologized. "That's ok, oh by the way I don't mean to make things worst buuuttttt… I'm a Nitro" Taya replied. "what's a Nitro?" Momo asked. "It's a dragon that can only drink blood, only eat meat and glows in the full moon light" Taya said as he answered Momo's question. "Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm…. Ok" Momo said trying to calm down. She calmed down a couple minutes later. "Ok so let me get this straight, I have a Nitro, a Vampire and… Len please tell me you're human" Momo asked, Len nodded in response "for friends" Momo answered. "ok so judging by your surprise, your also human right?" Len asked, this time Momo nodded.

Just as Momo was about to say something, the bell rang, signalling their next lesson: PE. "well then its time to spread your wings, Taya, cause today we have our beep test" Len stated. "beep test?" Momo asked with curiosity. "the beep test is a test to see how fast you can run and for how long, and if you fly you'll be tested on that too, I thought you came from a sports school?" Taya asked. "we didn't have a beep test, we just ran around the oval couple hundred times" Momo answered. That was true, Momo's primary school was a real physical test. It still had your math, English and science and so forth, but PE was the biggest thing at that school and most of the day you would be doing push-ups, sit-ups, that kind of thing. Here was a simple explanation: if you can't run, jump, lift or push hard enough, see ya later. The group started to head over to the gym.

The gym was a lot smaller then what Momo thought it would be, especially with all these half monster, half human students minding their own business. Their teacher was actually Sargeant Canine, this surprised Momo until she remembered that was also a PE teacher. 'since we have the Sarge as a teacher this lesson, he most likely won't tolerate slacking off… I'm so glad I'm used to this' Momo thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the Sarge's voice. "alright you ding-bats lets get started on this beep test shall we?" said. He then marked the roll, when he came to Momo's name he remembered that he didn't look at her bio, so he then had a look and smiled when he saw what type of PS she came from. "well then, Momone, says here you came from a sport dedicated school, that true?" the Sarge asked with a smirk. Momo nodded to signify an affirmative. "alrighty then, then I'm guessing you can run really quickly then ay?" asked again, for the second time Momo nodded. "well then lets see what you can do then, follow me everyone, we're gonna see what princess peach over here can do" the short teacher said with a hint of laughter. Momo gulped as about 50 pairs of eyes landed on her, her friends looked at her with concern. lead the class outside with an arm draped over Momo's shoulders (or as well as he could since even Momo towers over him). When they got to the race track the sarge came out with: run to the other side of this track and back, I'm timing ya" the teacher ordered. Momo looked at the track. It was a good 300 meter stretch of spray-painted land. She gulped and looked at her three friends, they gave her a thumbs up, Tei mouthed 'good luck' which made Momo even more nervous, the short girl then looked to Sargeant Canine who just chuckled and mouthed something inaudible. Momo then got into a running position, bent over with hands and feet on the floor. then shouted for her to start 3 seconds later and she took off. She smiled slightly as she felt the wind flow through her hair. She could just hear the rest of her classmates gasp at her sudden burst of speed and begun cheering.

Momo reached the end of the track in about 20 or so seconds. She walked back to where the rest of the class was waiting and looked confused at all the looks of amazement and awe of her fellow classmates. Hell, even Sargeant Canine was starting at her like she just saved the world.

"ummmm? Hi?" Momo asked with a confused look.

Little did she know that two certain seniors were watching the whole spectacle from their classroom window before their attention was called back to their teacher.


	4. Beep Test

Momo's classmates ran up to her and started to cheer about how fast she was. 'wow must be a big deal here' she thought. Momo then heard shouting coming from the back of the crowd and the rest of the class started to back away, the pinkette looked down to see Sargeant Canine walking up to her, smirking. "good job Momone, you are the fastest gal I have ever met. I like ya, I like ya a lot…" the Sarge said. He then turned to the rest of the class and yelled "NOW GET BACK INTO THE GYM YOU DELICATE TULIPS!" the Sarge then started to walk into the gym pulling the occasionally slow paced kid by the ear and dragging them into the building.

When they got back into the gym, the Sarge told the class to do star jumps until he got back with a CD player for the beep test audio. "wow Momo your really fast *pant* didn't know you had it in ya" Tei said already exhausted. Momo thanked Tei for the comment but then had a question. "Tei, you're a Vampire right?" the pinkette asked, Tei nodded. "well then how are you so exhausted already?" Momo added. "well when your supposed to be the living _dead_ and then your body is still moving, your muscles obviously don't like the idea for overtime" Taya answered. "I see the logic in that, but how would you know? You're a Nitro. Nitros and Vampires are two different things" Len asked. "Nitros are born from the essence of death. Duh" Taya replied. "yea I see _so _much more clearly now" Momo joked. The group laughed before their attention was brought back to Sargeant Canine. "alright you ghouls and gals get into position, we're starting off with the normal beep test, then doing the flying test for those who _can_ got it?" the Sarge ordered.

Once everyone got into position (A.K.A the back of the gym) and waited for the first beep. When it sounded everyone lightly jogged to the other side of the gym and then waited for the next beep. This continued for about 10 or so minutes. The beeps were now coming in quickly and almost impossible to keep up with but somehow Momo managed to get to the highest level it went to: 20.0 in which each beep had a 3 second gap in-between.

When the audio stopped playing Momo basically collapsed from exhaustion. She didn't care if the ground was hard, cold and soaked with the sweat of about 50 other students, she. Was. Bugged. Her legs ached like hell, she had a killer stitch in her side and she had sweat coming out of her body, head to toe. She was pretty sure her eyeballs were sweating too. Her three friends came over to help her up. They set her down on the near by bench and gave her, her water bottle. She accepted it greatly and drank almost half the bottle and then dumped the rest of it onto her hot, bothered body.

"great job Momone, I knew you could run fast but the _durability_ in your muscles is amazing, good job" the Sarge said before walking off. Tei sat next to Momo, using a make-shift fan she made out of paper from her art book to help keep Momo cool. "you did great Mo-chan. You're a lot better then the rest of the petite, 'I'm scared that I'm gonna break a nail' girls in this school. Your probably the most athletic girl in year 8, possibly out of this whole school" Tei explained. Momo nodded in response as the Sarge announced that the flying beep test was now ready. Taya and several other students got up and went for the back of the gym. "why aren't you going Tei? I thought Vampires could transform into bats?" Momo asked. "I haven't learnt how to do that yet. I should have been able to since birth but I guess not since my mum was a human, some of my Vampire instincts must not kick in till later In life" Tei answered. 'oh that makes sense… wait _was_ a human? What does she mean by that?' Momo questioned. Then as if Tei could read her friends mind she said "I would rather not talk about it now… maybe later" Tei said sadly. 'her mother may have died or something, if Tei wants to talk about it later then that's fine I would be like that too' Momo thought to herself.

Momo's attention was caught by something glowing in the back of the gym…. Or some_one_. One by one each student in the flying test transformed into something that could fly. She saw a teal haired girl who Momo briefly remembered to be Miku Hatsune with gorgeous dark teal wings, but something else has changed on that girl too. Her chest and hips grew slightly too and had tiny bat wings growing out the side of her head. 'huh, Miku must be a Succubus' Momo thought. One other student changed into a Chinese dragon, Momo didn't recognize him since he wasn't from her homeroom. But he was basically a black haired version of Len with yellow eyes like Taya but were slightly lavender tinted. The pinkette then looked at Taya. He was a black Nitro with light grey and yellow fur on his chest and on the bones of his wings, he grew horns that spiralled around the side of his face, like that of a Ram. His tail looked like a flying ant stinger and had barely visible traces of dark blue and golden yellow on it. He also had sabre teeth. "whoa Taya looks awesome" Len stated "I know. He looks like he is about to kick butt" Tei added. All Momo did was stare at her Nitro friend.

After PE (it was a double lesson) was lunch. Momo, Taya, Len and Tei plus SeeU went out first just like said because of the events that morning. Taya and Len said they'd go buy lunch at the canteen while Momo and Tei sat by their spot so then it wouldn't get taken by someone else. This left the two girls to talk by themselves. "so Tei I've noticed the way you look at Len… you like him don't you?" Momo teased. "what!? No! I don't like Len _that _way…." Tei said _blushing_. "yea right Tei first of all: you two are _really_ close, second of all: you cheer him on in just about anything and finally… you blushed when you denied" Momo said with no attempt to hide the tease in her voice. "….. oh ok! I like Len Kagamine. Happy?... just don't tell him ok? I'll tell him when I'm ready" Tei responded with a hint of agitation. "very and sure" Momo replied.

"hey guys we're back" Len sang out. The two girls turned to see Len and Taya walking towards them with Taya carrying _sushi. _"oh yummmm thanks guys" Tei said while practically drooling over the traditional Japanese delicacy. "your welcome guys. Now eat up we have math then tech studies next" Taya said happily. "arghhhhhhhh" the other three moaned "what a prefect" Len mumbled to himself. "hmm? What was that Len? I didn't quite hear you" Taya asked his banana loving friend. "what!? Oh nothing Taya, nothing at all" Len said nervously. Taya quietly chuckled to himself and the group dined down on the sushi.


	5. Do I love him?

Momo, Taya, Len and Tei sat on a 5 seated desk in math in the middle of the small classroom. The fifth seat was taken by a short girl with poofy black hair and dark green eyes. Its only been five minutes, and already she made Tei give her the 'shut the hell up' look. The girl kept on rambling on about who knows what. It looked like she was talking to the girl on the table in front of them.

"did you know that like, Tonio said that he like, likes you Anne?" the shorter girl asked. "*sigh* no, Prima, I didn't" Anne answered. She sounded like she has had enough of Prima's ranting too. "ok, class please quiet down so then we can go along with the lesson" the teacher said as she walked into the room. Their maths teacher had a tall and thin frame, she had orange hair with blue streaks tied in a bun. She looked around 20 years of age and looked like she loved kids which explains why she was a teacher.

"ok, sweeties, welcome to your first maths lesson of the year. I'm Miss Sinclair. I'll mark the roll then we can get started ok?" Miss. Sinclair announced. Everyone had a kind face as they nodded. 'must be glad that we don't have a teacher like ' Momo thought. Miss Sinclair then started to mark the roll.

"Miku?"

"here miss"

"Anne?"

"call me Sweet Anne miss"

"sure thing sweetie, Prima?"

"whatever"

"Rui?"

"hiya"

"Rei?"

"…yo"

"Len?"

"wad'up miss?"

"Taya?"

"present, Miss Sinclair"

"Momo?"

"here, Miss"

"Tei?"

"hey"

"everyones here today, that's good, now lets get on with the lesson" Miss Sinclair said. "now I have a sum for you to do, I'll write it on the board and then I'll ask one of you to answer it, if you get it wrong I'll give you a lollipop for trying. People who get it right get a chocolate. Ok?" Miss Sinclair added. Everyone nodded and they waited patiently for Miss Sinclair to finish writing on the whiteboard. When she did, Momo gasped when she saw how _complicated _it was. Almost the entire board was covered in just one question 'is Miss Sinclair sure shes in the right class? This looks like year 12 work' Momo asked herself. She then felted a shift in the breeze as she felt Taya's arm raise in the air, he must somehow know the answer. 'he could be from a scrict school or family if he is forced to know this kind of thing'.

"Taya? Do you know the answer?" Miss Sinclair asked. "yes I do miss. Its 23+13(7895)+53%" Taya answered. "… wow, good job sweetie you got it right, here you go, catch" Miss Sinclair looked at the whiteboard amazed before throwing a small chocolate bar to Taya, who caught it with ease. Momo looked at her friend with bewilderment as she processed what Taya just did. 'how did he do that!?' Momo thought to herself. Her blue haired friend saw her confusion and looked at her, laughing slightly. He took a quick glance at Miss Sinclair, who was handing out worksheets for the class to work on. Taya then looked back at Momo who looked like she had just seen a ghost. He decided to test to see how distracted she was. He leaned in close enough that they shared the same air space he then waited. Her eyes did not move away from its shocked look pointed directly at the Nitro boy. After about ten seconds Momo started to realize what her friend was doing and blushed madly as she backed away. Taya chuckled at his friends delayed reaction. The lesson continued uneventfully.

Tech studies was (according to Len) boring with a capital B. so finally it was hometime. Momo couldn't wait to get home and tell her brother all about her day. She said goodbye to her new friends and headed home. When she got home she sang out to her brother. "oh, Momotarooooo! I'm home". Momotaro came down the stairs to their big house seconds after.

Momotaro looked like Momo in many ways. They both had peach pink hair and emerald green eyes. But height defiantly wasn't one of them. Momotaro stood at nearly 6.7 while Momo was only 4.9. he towered over his younger sister. "yo, Momo how was your first day?" Momotaro asked. Momotaro didn't go to school like his sister did since he was approaching his 21st birthday. He is currently going for a fitness teaching degree at university. "It was amazing. I already have three friends" Momo replied. "really? Who?". "Tei Sukone, Len Kagamine and Taya Soune" Momo answered. After hearing the name 'Soune', Momotaro just froze. This made Momo worried. "errrr? Brother? Are you ok?" Momo said as she slowly approached her brother. "Soune, Soune… Soune… isn't that the Nitro kid with blue hair and yellow eyes?" Momotaro asked firmly. "yea, why do you ask?" Momo asked with concern. "…stay away from him. He means bad news. Trust me, I've dealt with his sister. If she was a tyrant of a woman then Taya is a tyrant of a boy. Please Momo. Stay away from him. I don't want to see my only sister getting emotionally hurt" Momotaro warned with concern. "i-i-I can't Momotaro" Momo replied.

Her brother was walking back up the stairs when he heard Momo's question. He simply asked this: "why? Cause you love him?". Momotaro then walked up the rest of the stairs to his room, leaving Momo to her thoughts. That statement confused the hell out of Momo. She only knew him for a day and her brother was already presuming that she _loved _him. But then Momo remembered that once in year 5 she met a really good looking guy and actually _fell in love with him _a week after they met. He wasn't even that nice to her. He was of those guys that you could like cause of their looks but their personality was a thing that you just couldn't stand. So that was probably the reason why Momotaro thought she would love Taya that quickly.

But the question was _did Momo Momone love Taya Soune a day after they met_? Momo herself even started to question that.

_The time when he got her out of the Meiko and Luka situation. His kindness towards her, the proximity of their faces, his sympathetic smile. That could count as a start_

_When Len asked Taya when he 'got a girlfriend' Momo wasn't at all embarrassed by the comment. She even giggled at it. That was a second point._

_In maths when Taya brought his face to hers to see how confused she was as a joke. So close that Momo could have kissed him just by moving her lips to talk. She blushed at that too. Point three._

And the last point was from a couple of minutes ago when Momotaro mentioned it. Momo had to admit she had a little crush on Taya. But that was about it…. Was it? Momo thought back to when Momotaro mentioned that he had dealt with Taya's sister. 'since when did Taya have a sister? He didn't mention her. Maybe their having problems. That might explain why his sister is a 'tyrant'' Momo thought. She then proceeded up the stairs to her own bedroom.

When you enter Momo's bedroom, you would see the usual things in a teenager's room: desk, bed, shelves, drawers that kind of thing. Most of said things had been decoupaged in peaches and just about anything pink and girly. Momo sat on her bed and went on her laptop for a bit to do homework.

About ten minutes later she received a text from Tei (they exchanged numbers during lunchtime) that read: _wanna go to the park? Len and Taya will be there to_. Momo thought about this for a moment. She _could _go to the park and hang out with her friends. But then she thought about what Momotaro said. _"__please Momo. Stay away from him. I don't want to see my only sister getting emotionally hurt". _Momo really wanted to go to see her friends. To see _him_. But she didn't want to make Momotaro upset.

She thought about her options for a couple of minutes. She had made a decision: "you know what? Screw what Momotaro thinks. I am my own person, I have the capability to handle myself, if I get hurt then that's my problem. I'm going" Momo said to no-one in particular. She texted Tei back saying that she would be there. Changed out of her uniform and into more casual clothes and headed out. Being careful not to make Momotaro suspicious. When she was sure that her brother couldn't hear her, she laughed to herself and walked off to the park.

While her brother watched her through the window. He heard _everything_


	6. A Hand is Lent

Momo finally made it to the park. Her friends saw her almost automatically. "hi Momo, glad you could make it. Lets go to the lake side benches" Len said. Momo nodded and they headed over to the benches that sat next to the most beautiful lake Momo had ever seen. The size of it was roughly the size of two tennis courts. The water was almost transparent enough that you could see the bottom. The sides of the lake were littered with reeds and pretty stones. "woahhhhhhh. Killer lake" Len said in awe. "I know right… oh no here comes Luka and Meiko" Tei replied. The two seniors headed over to the quad with smug looks.

"how's it going loser?" Meiko asked obviously being sarcastic. "we are quite alright, you?" Taya asked. It looked like he knew what he was doing. "none of your business Dragon Skull, we just want to talk to our favourite peachy princess, in private" Meiko responded. She grabbed Momo by her upper arm and dragged her over behind a rather large tree that was not too far away from the benches her friends currently sat at. "hey?! What do you want?" Momo asked quite surprised by Meiko's sudden move. "nothing much, we just want to know why your hanging out with our friends crush" Luka said with a hint of venom. "friend's crush?, what are you talking about?" Momo questioned. "we have a friend, called Rana. She has a… what you might call a _yandere-ish _feel towards Nitro Head over there" Meiko answered. She then pointed behind her with her red finger-nailed thumb. Momo looked to where Meiko was pointing and saw her friends looking at her with great concern. 'what on earth is happening?' Momo thought to herself. "yeah that's right peachy…. Your hitting on a Yandere's crush…. Hope you have no problem going to a hospital. Hehe" Meiko said. "listen sweetheart, your falling for a dangerous being anyway. Taya might have no problem eating you piece by piece while you sleep. He has this…" Luka explained as she looked for the words she was looking for. "what you might want to call an everlasting bloodlust that is triggered through hunger or stress" Luka finished. "how would you know?, you don't look like the type of person Taya would like to get to know" Momo said, she was getting really frustrated. "plus how do even come up with the idea that I'm falling for him? I've not told a single soul" Momo added. "… cause I'm a psychic" Luka answered. 'a psychic huh? Well that explains a lot' Momo thought to herself. "well we best be going then, see ya 'round pinky" Meiko said. The two girls then walked off.

Momo then slowly started walking back her friends. She was thinking about what Luka said. 'why would Luka think I liked Taya…. I mean sure I have a _liking _to him. But that's about all right?' Momo pondered she was brought out of her thoughts when Taya started shaking her by her shoulders and giving her a concerned face. "Momo! Momo! Are you ok Momo? Momo!" Taya shouted. Momo shook her head and blushed _insanely _when she noticed the proximity of her and Taya's faces. "y-y-yea i-i-I'm f-f-fine" Momo stuttered. "…. I don't believe you. What did they say to you?" Taya said a bit too quickly for Momo to comprehend. She processed her friend's words after a few seconds before deciding whether to tell him what Luka and Meiko said. 'should i?... no that isn't exactly a good idea. This would get really awkward if I say "hey Luka said that you have this bloodlust thing and that falling for you is a really bad idea sooooo yea. Bya"…. Yep…. Really awkward' Momo thought. Instead of telling her blue haired friend what the seniors said, she came out with "no really Taya…. I'm fine. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying anyway…" Momo said.

She regretted what she did next. She violently shook off Taya's hands from her shoulders and dropped her gaze to the floor. She crossed her arms in a protective sort of way, like something had given her a fright. She turned around and said "I do want to be alone for a while though, so I'll just take a walk…. I might meet up with you guys again…. If not then I'll be at home" Momo said plainly and coldly. She spun her heels and walked off down the lake side footpath leaving her three friends confused and concerned.

As Momo walked by herself she was having a bit of a battle with herself. Since she was alone she thought to herself out loud. "they don't need to know what my problems are. I mean sure their just being good friends and caring for me but when my problems concern that my extremely light crush is in fact one of said friends….. oh I don't even know anymore!" Momo then stormed over to a nearby tree which after many years have been decomposing from the inside-out and sat down inside of the hollow tree. She didn't know how long she sat there for but she was on the verge of tears. 'its only been my first day and I'm already dealing with drama' and with that thought the peach haired girl burst into tears. Ten minutes later she heard footsteps. Momo looked up to see none other then Sargeant Canine, her homeroom and PE teacher.

"whats going on here girly?" Canine asked, his deep voice dripping with concern. "i-i-i-its j-j-j-just h-h-h-high s-s-s-school s-s-s-s-stuff Sarge" Momo said, her voice trembling and squeaky. "y-y-y-you w-w-w-wouldn't u-u-u-understand". Momo answered. "hmmmmm what kind of high school stuff Momone? I might be able to help ya" the Sarge said with a calm voice. "well its kind of a mix between bullies and crushes, sir" Momo said, her voice was getting more clear as she started to calm down. "I can help ya no prob" Canine declared. He walked over to his pinked haired student and took a seat next to her. "you can?" Momo asked. "hell yea, I had similar problems with the mrs. Back when we were in high school, except I didn't sulk in a tree" Canine joked. Momo laughed slightly, obviously seeing that the Sarge was trying to get her to be slightly happier. "so I'll move right into the field I'm more experienced in… the romance stuff. So whos the lucky guy?" Canine asked lightly elbowing Momo shoulder with his last comment. Momo took a peak outside of the tree to make sure that no-one was listening in on their conversation and answered with a light blush "Taya Soune, sir". The Sarge smirked a bit before rubbing his chin. He did so for a couple of seconds before saying. "ah yes the Nitro boy. Quite a looker if you ask me. I'm surprised he hasn't got a lady yet" Canine stated. Momo blushed even more before remembering. "yes but that's where the bulling stuff comes in. apparently a girl called Rana is attracted to him and shes also a massive yandere for him".

The short teacher rubbed his chin again before saying "ahhhhh yes Sorane Rana….. quite a real piece of work that girl. Shes a senior that hangs out with Megurine and Sakine" Canine said. "those two are the main reason I'm upset, they say that Taya has a bloodlust issue that makes him dangerous to be around… is that true?" Momo asked, she was slightly scared. "I read his records this morning. In his 2nd year of Primary School he got into a fight with Kagamine, after 'wards they made up and became friends. He apparently hasn't had a bloodlust since" Canine explained. 'that makes sense. He might have gained control as he got older and more responsible' Momo concluded. "so tell me about Megurine and Sakine, I can help 'best I can" Canine said. Momo was about to start when Canine beat her to it. "oh and uhhhh just between you and me…. Call me Canine" Canine said with a smile. Momo returned the smile before starting her explanation into her high school problems.


	7. sorry everyone

**sorry guys but I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while.**

**don't worry, i'll continue this at some point but here are the reasons why I'm stopping.**

**1\. no motivation**

**2\. nothing other then semi-criticism**

**3\. I had up to chapter 34 written up and then my laptop threw a tizzy and deleted said chapters so I'm pretty bummed about that.**

**so again sorry guys but I might do the occasional oneshot or something like that but not for this story... either that or i'll just be updating very slowly.**

**cya**


	8. Emotions Cave In

Momo's Days at ALPG

Chapter 7

After that talk with Canine, Momo decided to just go home and think about what he had said.

_Flashback…_

"_well, as how to deal with the 'bulling' thing. I suggest ignoring what they say and think the opposite, hold your head up high ya know?" Canine said calmly to his pink haired student. "that should have come to mind in the first place huh?" Momo responded. She was still upset but better then ten minutes ago. "ay, and as for your crush on Soune, I'd tell him what you feel when your ready, couldn't hurt" Canine advised. "…yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt….I'll try it when I'm ready" Momo said. She had to admit, Canine was good at giving advice, especially high school teen related stuff, that she didn't expect at all. Momo thanked Canine for his help and left for home._

Present…

Momo entered the house and took a seat on the sofa, she didn't realize that she was sweating until she wiped her forehead out of frustration. Her groaning was heard by her older brother: Momotaro. His footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "I thought I told you to _not _go to the park?" Momotaro asked, his voice had a hint of malice. Momo gave a angry glare (which by the way, Momo has never done before) and said "I went to the park with my friends because I can manage myself and nothing that goes wrong is of your business" "I am your only guardian especially after…" "yes! Yes! I get it! Please don't mention….them….please" Momo practically begged. Momotaro shook his head "I don't care Momo, since mum and dad died, I have been given the responsibility to take care of you, I'm 20 for christ's sakes, can't you trust me with your life anymore?, I'm only trying to protect you, that Soune boy is dangerous, believe me when I say that" Momotaro asked.

Momo couldn't take it after that, her eyes slowly started to shed tears as her emotions started to cave in 'I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!' she shouted to herself. She raced past her brother and up the stairs at break-neck speed. When she got into her bedroom she slammed and locked her door and collapsed on her peachy pink bed and cried her eyes out. "Momo! Momo! Get out here right now! I'm not finished talking to you!" her inconsiderate older brother shouted, his voice getting louder as he proceeded up the stairs to Momo's room. "go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Momo shouted back. She ignored her brothers shouts and banging upon the door and hid under her bed still in tears. "why must he do this to me? What has Taya or his sister done to make them dangerous?" Momo said quietly to herself. "Momo! If you don't open this door in ten seconds, your grounded for a week!" Momotaro screamed from outside the door. "I don't care! your not my…mother" Momo retaliated. Her reply's end made her remember that her mother was gone. Momo then burst into tears, her eyes and nose went red from her crying.

Tei was heading home after her visit to the park with her friends, she was trying to figure out what made Momo so cold after her discussion with Luka and Meiko. 'what did they say to her? If she wasn't 'apparently' paying attention to it she wouldn't have been so cold afterward…. I think they said something pretty personal' Tei thought to herself. She went around the bent to the footpath she walking on only to hear to faint sound of crying thanks to her supersonic hearing (something that most Vampires possess). "whos crying?" Tei asked to herself. She ran up the street to the find the source of the noise and when she pinpointed what house was producing the noise, she could hear the occasional shouts of disagreement through the open upstairs window. After a while, Tei determined that the person who was crying was her friend: Momo. "why is Momo crying? Who is she yelling at?... well I'm about to find out" Tei said confidently, she knew this was a really bad idea but she had to.

She was going to climb up the wall to Momo's window.

Being a Vampire came with advantages, she had advanced flexibility and stealth although she did get cramps _super _quickly from being in an unnatural position for too long (quicker then the average human though). Tei scaled the wall skilfully. Grabbing onto the creeper vines for extra support as she went. When she reached the window the shouting ceased. she looked into the room. Tei could _hear _the crying, she just couldn't _see_ the person crying. The silver haired girl looked around the room to see if anyone could see her as well as look outside. When she saw that no one could see her she nudged herself off of the window seal and went to the source of the noise. She looked under the bed and saw Momo quivering underneath the bed. Tei looked at her friend sympathetically before quickly remembering that Momo still had no idea that Tei was in her room (Momo was facing away from the window). Tei slowly shuffled to the other side of the bed so that Momo could see her and gently nudged the pink haired girl's arm. "Momo? Momo, are you ok?" Tei said calmly. Momo looked at her silver haired friend and lightly gasped. 'how did she get in here?' Momo thought to herself. "Tei? How did you get in here?... why are you here?" Momo asked. "I heard crying and I thought I should investigate, why did you come home after your 'little walk'? what did those girls say to you?" Tei answered. She was going to get some answers whether Momo liked it or not.

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Hey guys, I actually updated! (horray!) sorry that I havn't been updating lately. The last review I got was a bit of an off-put but then I remembered that I like people opinions and ideas (even if some of those ideas are criticism, which is ok) and I also remembered that I love to write and that a couple of reviews shouldn't stop me.**

**I might still update slowly but I'll try to get chapters done quicker. I'll like to so far thank everyone for reading each chapter and staying with me here. Drop a review if you like, a fav or follow would also be great. I'll see ya next time, bya ^o^.**


	9. Tei's Past

Chapter 8

Momo's days at ALPG

"Momo please tell me what the girls said, pleeeaaassseee?" Tei begged. She wanted Momo to at least say if what Luka and Meiko said was personal. "I don't want to say anything, Momotaro might be right outside the door and I don't want him to hear anything" Momo replied. "it doesn't matter Momo, your brother left, I heard him. Please tell me what the girls said, I only want to help you" Tei reassured. If there was something bothering her friend, she would do _anything _to help her.

"…..fine, I'll talk" Momo finally gave in. "thank you Momo, I can and will help you, it is my job as a friend to help" Tei said. Tei wasn't experienced in the bullying field but she had to do something. "Meiko and Luka were 'warning' me about Taya…." Tei paused, was that it? What does Momo need to be 'warned' about anyway? Taya's not dangerous….. right? "what does that mean Momo? What does Taya have to do with this?" Tei asked. "to answer your first question, I need to answer your second question but you need to promise not to tell anyone okay?" Momo replied. "on my word Momo, I won't say a word. I promise" "ok, ok, first of all… I love Taya, second of all…. Being around a Nitro is apparently a bad idea. Stress, anger and extreme hunger trigger some kind of bloodlust that can only be satisfied by what the host wants. A meal, a stress reliever, an anger therapeutic ragdoll. Everything in between" Momo explained, it was like that kind of thing was as normal as being told that puppies are playful. "woah….. that sounds…. Woah" Tei responded. The silver haired Vampire was speechless. "was that what Meiko and Luka said to you?" Tei asked. "yep, pretty much…. What do you think I should do about it?" Momo replied. Momo hoped that her Vampire friend wasn't one of those people who came up some hair brained idea that always end badly.

"…it might sound crazy, but I think you should prove them wrong" Tei answers. Momo was confused by Tei's suggestion. What did she mean by 'prove them wrong'? "what do you mean by that?" Momo asked. Tei sighs, "what I mean is: get together with Taya, at your own pace of course, and prove to them that Taya isn't a violent, 'I will rip you to pieces' kind of Nitro. Besides, who knows, maybe Taya likes you back and you two might get married one day, cause I mean look at you. Who couldn't resist someone as cute as you?" Tei explains, pinching Momo's cheeks at her last statement. "…..that might work actually, but what if Taya doesn't want to be my 'boyfriend', also he might not want to ruin our friendship as it is" Momo states, she agreed with Tei that the plan might work but she didn't want to push Taya into her problem….. even though he is the reason the problem even exists. "oh Momo, your over exaggerating things, he won't mind it, besides being the caring, polite person…. Dragon…thing he is. He might want to go along with it and help you" Tei said as she reassured Momo of the greatness of her awesome plan. "Tei, I know your only trying to help but if I'm going to be in a relationship with Taya, I at least want it to be real, not because of a couple of girls who think their leader is better for him then I am" Momo replies.

"true, but it will only be for a while. Besides, their seniors, they will be out of ALPG by the end of the ye.. wait a minute… they have a leader? Who?" Tei says quickly. Since when did Luka and Meiko have a 'leader'? "a girl by the name of Sorane Rana, she apparently has yandere type of love towards Taya" Momo replies. Everyone knows it is dangerous to be friends with the crush of a yandere…. Injury and most likely death will ensue afterward. "ohhhh…. That girl…. Yeaaaa, you have quite the situation in your hands girlo" Tei comments. Tei has had problems with Rana before….. that did not end well…. For Tei mostly. "you know her? How?" Momo asked. Tei didn't want to talk about it but it would at least give Momo an idea of how much trouble she was in. "…. It started when I was 8, Rana would bully me quite a bit about having grey hair so early but it never really bothered me as my hair was actually silver. Then when Rana realised what colour my hair actually was she bullied me more. Saying that I wasn't human, which at the time I thought I was. So I confronted her when it got out of hand after school. My argument made Rana mad and she had a full on rampage. I ran away to my mum who had just arrived to pick me up. She saw what was going on and ran up to Rana who was chasing me…." Tei paused, she really didn't want to continue. "yes Tei? What happened, I know you don't to continue but it will feel much better to get it off of your chest, trust me…. I know the feeling" Momo said. It was true, she did know the feeling of losing a loved one, even if Tei didn't say it, Momo could tell that something happened to her mother that made Tei pause. "your right Momo…. I'll continue…. When Mum caught up to Rana, who ran away after seeing my Mum run after her, Rana ran behind a bush and emerged a few seconds later with a stick. She hit mum with it. Hard enough to make an open, bleeding wound. At first it didn't look like much. Just a short cut on mum's upper arm. But a few seconds later, mum started to go into a seizure. Which meant only one thing: Rana had used a small branch off of a eucalyptus tree…. Mum was lethally allergic to eucalyptus… of any kind, leaves, sticks, the nuts that grew on them, even artificially made creams. Rana ran off afterwards and I ran up to mum to get pieces of the sick out of the cut, a teacher called the ambulance but it was too late…." Tei started to cry.

Momo wrapped her arm around her friend and pulled her out from underneath the bed (they were under there the entire time) and leaned Tei against the bed frame, trying to comfort her. "its ok Tei, I understand now… you don't have to continue" Momo said quietly. She felt bad for asking Tei to continue such a sad story. Once Tei calmed down to a degree she added "the only reason Rana didn't go to jail for it was because she had skitsaphrenia". **(AN: sorry about the spelling, if you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the disease, if you know how to spell it review it to me and I'll fix it, hopefully you'll be able to read anyway)** Momo understood completely now. 'great so I'm dealing with a skitsaphrenic yandere who has killed someone with a stick….. well then I'm screwed' Momo thought. Momo's situation just got a whole more dangerous and problematic.

~!~!~!~!~!~

**And that everyone is chapter 8… I'm pretty sure…. (the author's note from before has confused me). So then…. Me 'updating quicker' has obviously gone down the drain hasn't it. Damn this chapter got dark real quick…. And sad….. defiantly sad. Also I hope you know what disease I'm talking about…. Probably not, just in case I'll try to explain it best I can. (the only reason I know that disease even exists is thanks to list videos on youtube, the proper definition wasn't properly explained though). Skitsaphrenia is a disease which, by the looks of it, makes the sufferer a bit loopy. (or you can completely ignore my hypothesis and think of it as someone with severe autism (the violent kind of autism)… sorry if that offends you). Also I want to inform you that this story doesn't take place in Japan. It takes place in Australia (where I currently live). Which explains Tei's Mum's allergy to Eucalyptus. **

**I hope that this chapter has answered some questions that you might have (not that anybody actually cares that much) and has not confused the ever loving hell out of you. Until next time, bya ^o^**


	10. Oritatama reta neko no ryori café

Chapter 9

Momo's Days at ALPG

Its been about an hour since Tei came over and explained Momo's situation (after which she left… through the window, cause why not). Momotaro hadn't shown up during that hour either, which was good as it gave Momo some time to think about her next move. Momo could go with Tei's plan by going into a relationship with Taya and proving the girls wrong…. Or she could save her own selfish skin and avoid getting brutally mutilated by Rana and let her win.

But that wasn't like Momo, sure she was slightly timid and shy and whatnot. But she didn't give up often and that was enough to motivate Momo to at least try. So she decided after a long period of thinking, that she was going to give Tei's plan a shot. Momo whispers to herself "Tei, if this plan gets me killed, then I'm gonna come back to life to kill you".

The pinkette's phone then vibrated, indicating a received message. Momo picked up the small gadget and looked at the name of the sender. It said 'Defoko'. Defoko was one of Momo's best friends in primary school. Their friendship was actually kind of an insult based relationship. They never took each other's comments to heart so their friendship worked out fine. Momo looked at what the message said, it said: "hey Momo, how's skool? got any friends yet? Do u want 2 come over 2 da café w/ me and Teto?" Defoko's punctuation was atrocious Momo thought to herself. She hoped that her friends teachers would get that habit out of her, cause their primary teachers certainly didn't.

Momo thought about it, she _could_ go to the café to meet up with her old friends. But then that would bring up another problem, what about Momotaro? He could be waiting right outside her door again without her or Tei even noticing. And even is he wasn't, its not like his part-time job as a bean blender was at this time either. He would wake up at 5:00am to go to the same café that Defoko spoke of and he would come back at 7:00am. Giving him a hour to go get ready for Uni (which starts at 8:00am). So he was either silently waiting for Momo to open her door so he could 'talk' to her, or he was in the living room or kitchen. Both of which had a full view of the front door. If it wasn't 5:00pm (which it was) he would be in his room, which was at the complete other side of the house. But he wouldn't be in his room now because his favourite show is on at 5:00pm. And even if he was fully immersed into his program, his particular spot on the sofa faced the front door, so he would be able to see Momo go out anyway with the corner of his eye. She was gonna have to go through the window like Tei did.

The pink haired girl sent a text back saying that she was on her way and proceeded to the window. She put one leg over the sill and placed her foot on a vine that was in her foot's reach. She put her other leg over and placed it on the same vine. She grabbed the top of the window frame and lowered herself down so her feet reached the next vine. She silently cursed to herself about having her room on the second floor. After about 10 minutes of descending down the vines, Momo reached the bottom. She walked along the side of the house all the while avoiding the living room windows. She eventually got onto the footpath undetected by her brother. The pink haired girl smiled in triumph and headed to the nearest bus stop.

~!~!~!~!~!~

At the café, also known as 'Oritatama reta neko no ryori café' (which was the girls favourite Japanese restaurant) Defoko Utane and Teto Kasane sat and waited for their best friend Momo Momone to arrive so then they could catch up. Defoko was a short girl with short purple hair with eyes to match. She wouldn't go anywhere without her favourite purple barrette, which had the word UTAU written on it. Defoko had her mum embroid the name of her high school on it so then she could wear it inside the classroom. Teto Kasane was the tallest girl out of their little group with red/pink hair that went into two spiralling ponytails. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair like Defoko's and next to always had a smile on her face. And with every single outfit she wore, had a belt with a magenta dragon's tail on it. She wouldn't leave the house without it.

While the two girls were talking amongst themselves, they didn't hear Momo walk up to them. It was when she finally greeted them that they noticed the short girl's presence. "hey guys! I missed you" Momo said excitedly, she hadn't seen her friends at all during the holidays because Defoko and Teto got tickets for a global cruise and since Momotaro couldn't afford one for Momo, she couldn't go. And she couldn't message them either since they were staying with a family friend who didn't have reception or wifi access. Teto gave Momo a bone crushing hug "MOMO! OMG, I MISSED YOU TOO, EEEEEEEEEE!" Teto screamed, she failed to notice the other patrons staring at her weirdly.

"hey Momo, how you been?" Defoko asked calmly, she loved her friends but she was never one for expressing it physically….. unlike Teto. "I've been great, how about yo- OW TETO, LET ME GO!" Momo said. Teto let her small friend go after that. "got a boyfriend yet? Huh, huh?" Teto asked, a bit too quickly for Momo to comprehend. When she did comprehend however, she answered with: "Teto, its only been the first day, I do have friends though", "who?" Defoko asked. "you won't know them but I have made friends with Tei Sukone, Len Kagamine and Taya Soune" Momo replied. "ohhhh, I've heard of Taya before, he along with his older sister, Toyo Soune were the first Nitros to be discovered, they remain as the only Nitros worldwide" Teto explained. 'so that's his sister's name, Toyo' Momo thought to herself.

The thought of her crush's sister led Momo to think about the boy himself, midnight blue hair, dazzling yellow eyes, the kindest of smiles. Momo blushed deeper with each thought which didn't go unnoticed by her friends, they were waving their hands in front of her face, which by the way, wasn't working. "Momo? Hey Momo?... Momo… MOMO!" Teto screamed…. Again. "wha? Oh sorry guys I was just thinking about hi- ah I mean… uhhhh, stuff" Momo quickly said. "wait, you started to blush when we mentioned Taya and Toyo, and since your straight, you were thinking about Taya… you like him don't you?" Defoko asked. "*sigh* yea, you got me, I like Taya Soune" Momo admitted.

"ew, you like my brother?" said a mysterious voice. The girls turned to face the source of the voice. There, in all her glory was Toyo Soune herself.

~!~!~!~!~!

**And that everyone was chapter 9! I want to clear some things up with you all as some things here might be a little confusing.**

**I know the name of the café the last scene is in has a long, confusing and Japanese name. what I challenge you to do (well its not really a challenge it is really simple) is to translate the name of the café to English, the English name sounds confusing but when you think about who wrote it, it makes some sense. If you translate it correctly, you get to pick a Vocaloid character of YOUR choice (Utauloids do count)** **or if you desire, send me your OC or ask for yourself to be added. If you change your mind on what character you want however, message me and I'll bump off the previous character (like 'they moved to another town' or something like that).**

**I don't really describe the casual clothing of characters (school uniforms are an exception) as I like the reader to imagine what they are wearing…. I don't know why, I just do.**

**Anyway, that was chapter 9 and I hope you enjoyed it, peace!**


	11. Confessions

Chapter 10

Momo's Days at ALPG

"ew, you like my brother?"

Momo was quite nervous when Toyo Soune, who was the sister of her crush, overheard her saying that she liked Taya to her best friends, Defoko and Teto. Momo put on a brave face as she replied. "yes I do, do you have a problem with that?" "majorly" Toyo answered. "and why would that be?" Teto asked. Toyo sat down at their booth next to Defoko, who shuffled away slightly. "because your related to Momotaro Momone, aren't you midget?" Toyo asked. "yes I am, I am Momo Momone, his younger sister" Momo said, her steely façade not faltering. "I thought so, Momotaro and I were friends once. But then I started seeing this guy, and that set Momotaro off. I think he may have liked me romantically, I regret what I have done though. I broke up with my boyfriend over the holidays….. I haven't seen or spoken to Momotaro or Ruko since" Toyo explained. "so you liked my brother?" Momo asked confused. "yes, and I still do….. maybe, I don't know" Toyo answered. "I hope I can reconnect with your brother…. I haven't been the same since I got together with Ruko" Toyo explained sadly.

Momo felt sorry for the blue haired girl. She would have helped Toyo get together with her brother, if it weren't for the fact that Momotaro wasn't happy with her at the moment. Plus, Momo had her own problems right now. Then Defoko got an idea. "well then Toyo, we can help you…. But only if you help us, help Momo get together with _your_ brother. Sound good?"

Momo went scarlet red at Defoko's idea, there was no way Toyo was gonna help a bunch of year 8s at something so stupid. Toyo spoke "…. Deal." Momo was stunned, Toyo Soune, who was apparently a 'tyrant' according to the pinkette's brother, was gonna help Momo, the shyest, most _not_ romantic person ever, with her problems? "wait, what? Your actually gonna help me?" Momo choked out. "sure, why not." Toyo shrugged. "its about time my brother got a girlfriend, plus you're the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Your perfect for my bro."

Defoko and Teto seemed pretty happy about the plan, as did Momo… kinda.

!~!~!~!~!~

The next week or so for Momo composed of getting to know Taya more. She told Len and Tei her plan and they agreed to help. It was difficult for Len at first since he had to learn to keep his mouth shut. The girls had to make sure he got as little alone time with Taya as possible. When he proved that he could keep a secret, the girls let him go and do his own thing.

Today however was the day that Momo Momone planned to ask Taya to be her boyfriend. To say that the pinkette was nervous would be an understatement. She was a shuddering, paranoid mess. Momo was walking with Tei to school that morning. Tei was really excited to see if Taya would say yes to Momo.

Momo on the other hand was completely _terrified_. "c'mon Momo, its not like Taya bites. Plus, I saw the way he looks at you in Science class" Tei said. "well of course he looks at me in Science Tei, he sits behind me." Momo replied. "oh stop making excuses and go get you're dream guy" Tei practically ordered. "ok, ok, geez" Momo replied slightly frustrated. The two girls walked into the school building, heading for homeroom.

Homeroom was quite loud (courtesy of Sargeant Canine). Momo was sitting next to Taya in her usual spot at the front of the room. She kept glancing at the blue haired boy from time to time. She hasn't been caught by said boy yet. But that was about to change as Momo was staring at Taya a little too long, he turned around with the feeling of a stare burning into his back. "uh, Momo? Are you alright? You're looking a little red." Taya asked. Momo's blush burned hotter then a thousand suns when she noticed Taya talking to her. "ur, yes! I feel fine, hehe totally fine, see?" Momo replied embarrassed. "ok.. if you say so" Taya replied. He turned his attention back to Sargeant Canine who was reading the announcements for the day. None of which concerned Momo as most of them consisted of club and sport related things. Momo was trying to rest from sport stuff at the moment. She spent 8 years of her primary school life making sure that she got her PE grade higher then anything else.

~!~!~!~!~!

It was now recess time. Both of Momo's first lessons involved Taya asking if she was alright as she kept on staring at him. She told Len and Tei that she was gonna tell Taya her feelings around mid-recess. They left the two alone 'so then they can go check for club notifications.'

So here Momo was. With her crush Taya, staring over the railing of the school top floor veranda at the quite pretty suburban area that surrounded the school. She was planning on how to say what she felt and how she should ask him. She was oblivious to the fact however, that she wasn't thinking of conversation starters in her head, but out loud. Allowing Taya to hear everything that she was saying. He wasn't sure what she was referring to however. To him it could be about anything. He chuckled at his pink haired friend's bright blush getting redder by the second. Taya's chuckle pulled Momo out of her thinking space. She looked at the blue haired Nitro and blushed deeply. She finally thought of a way to confess and her heart pounded harder with each passing moment. 'well this is it' Momo thought to herself. 'this isn't gonna end well, I'm sure of it.'

The pinkette cleared her throat quietly and shyly asked Taya. "Taya? Have you ever had feelings for someone before?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Mwahahahaha! I am so evil! This cliffhanger will kill ya for sure.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, our puppy chewed on the computer's charger cord (since it's a laptop) so I couldn't charge the laptop to write because it was ironically flat when our puppy chewed the charger. So if ya gonna be frustrated at me for not getting this chapter out quicker then blame the dog. Its also out later then expected because I have had a throat infection for the past two weeks. My friends and classmates probably want to stab me yelling "stop coughing!" my mum sends me to school during illnesses if their not contagious.**

**So again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter and I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger (which should drive you insane as well). The next thing I am uploading is chapter 4 of Five Nights at Luminara's.**

**So I hope to see next time, cya, nya**


	12. Two at the Same Time

Chapter 11

Momo's Days at ALPG

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING HAS INTENSE LEVELS OF FLUFF *^* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"Taya? Have you ever had feelings for someone before?"

Momo blushed at her own question like no one's business. Taya turned to look at his pink haired friend and chuckled. "yep, and I still do." Taya answered. Momo sighed relieved that Taya took the question well but was panicking on the inside at the thought that he loved someone else. Momo once again cleared her throat before asking. "really? Who?"

Taya had a feeling that Momo would ask that, it was something to expect when someone hung around girls all the time. Taya sighed when he answered with: "you'll know who she is, but I doubt she feels the same." Momo looked at her friend in confusion. He said that Momo would know this girl. But the only other girls that she knew in this school were Meiko, Luka and Tei. Rana wouldn't count since its pretty obvious that she has a massive thing for him already.

Taya gave Momo a look that practically said 'try to guess who.' So she did.

Momo went through her options. It couldn't be Meiko or Luka since Taya showed plenty of signs that he extremely dislikes them. She seriously doubted it would be Tei since she practically projected her love for Len. So that only left Momo herself. But she seriously doubted that too. "uhhhh, I wouldn't have a clue. Can you give me some hints?" Momo asked.

Taya chuckled again and blushed lightly. "I'll give you one but you have to promise me one thing." "what?" Momo asked. "that you won't hate me forever." Taya replied. "hate you? What could you say or do to make me hate you?" Momo asked again. "most likely this." Taya replied.

He swiftly placed his hands on Momo's hips before closing the distance between them with their lips. Momo blushed insanely and froze. 'wait, he loves me!? Why?' Momo thought to herself quickly. She soon relaxed and started kissing him back. They pulled away after a few seconds. Both teens red as Tomatoes. "so, I take it you don't hate me?" Taya asked. Momo giggled and answered with another kiss. "what do you think?" she asked with a smile. "I suppose not." Taya replied. He then composed himself and asked "Momo? Will you be my girlfriend?" Momo's smile got even bigger. "of course I will" she said happily.

For some strange reason, Momo's heartbeat sped up faster then she could even comprehend. She ignored it thinking it was just her immense excitement. The young, new couple hugged before walking down the steps of the veranda. Hand in hand.

Near by said veranda. In the shadows of the trees. Was a really, really angry Rana Sorane.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tei and Len were only a few feet away from Momo and Taya and as of now, they were fangirling (yes, Len is fan_girl_ing). Tei hoped that something like that will happen to her one day. Particularly with Len. She looked at Len and blushed. 'he looks so handsome when he laughs like that' Tei thought to herself. Len saw that Tei was staring at him. He chuckled lightly and a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. He was fully aware that Tei had a crush on him and he was happy about that because he also had a crush on Tei. The only thing that stopped him from asking the Vampire girl out was the fact that Tei might just want to keep it as a crush and not commit to a relationship.

Seeing that Tei was _still _staring at him, Len clapped his hands in front of Tei's face. He struggled to stifle his laughter when he saw that it did absolutely nothing. He lightly tapped his hand against Tei's cheek and smiled when that caught Tei's attention. "you right there? You were gone for a bit." Len asked. Tei took a moment to register the question before answering. "oh yes, I'm fine, I was thinking on how cute we wou- oh! I mean how cute _they _would look together, hehe" Tei said with a beet red blush. "I heard that, what were you about to say? I couldn't quite hear you" Len asked playfully, he knew what Tei was about to say but he saw the fun he could have by teasing her. "what? I didn't say anything else, I swear" Tei started to sweat, if Len found out about her crush on him, she would be doomed. "come on, I heard something along the lines of 'how cute _we_ would look together', come on Tei spill it" Len said in his best Tei voice. He was really enjoying this. "…. Oh ok fine! I was about to say how cute _we_ would look together! I didn't mean it I swear!" Tei shouted desperately. Luckily, no one could hear their conversation from where they were.

Len smiled, he was quite happy that Tei wanted a relationship with him, he just had to make sure. Len chuckled when he saw Tei looking at the floor with a red face. If this went according to plan (which was formulated only seconds ago) then this would be the best day of Len's life. "would you like to _see_ how cute we could be together?" Len said with a smile. Tei looked up at Len with a shocked look. Was he doing what Tei thought he was doing? "you're asking _me _out?" Tei asked with a shaky voice. "oh damn right I am" Len replied.

Tei gasped as she embraced Len with the biggest smile she has had in years. Len pulled her back so he could see her face before kissing her. Tei almost immediately kissed him back.

This was truly the best day of Momo, Taya, Len and Tei's lives.

~!~!~!~!~!

**and that everyone was the most fluffy thing that I could write (even though it sucks).**

**So, two couples getting together in one chapter…. Well damn.**

**Just to let you know, I have made a third blog on my Tumblr dedicated to releasing teaser pictures of future fanfiction (I'm probably the first person ****_ever_****to make teasers in the form of pictures for fanfiction). These might come in at really slow paces and as your reading this, there might be one teaser up there now (not that I've started drawing it the time this chapter has been put up, if your reading this a day or two AFTER I've put this up, it might be there ****_now_****) so keep your eyes peeled for those (not that I recommend actually ****_peeling your eyes_****, cause damn that sounds painful). The is named Catmug's Fantastic Fanfic Teasers.**

**And once again I have taken ages to update my stories….. Boom, get rekt.**

**So I apologise for the lateness of this chapter (just like every other chapter). I look forward to seeing you next chapter. **

**Follow me on Tumblr as Catmug2000 to receive fanfic teasers every now and then. cya**


End file.
